The Grand Coven
by TheMarvelousChester
Summary: Maka and her friends attend an academy that specilises in extreminating witches and destroying magical items. Maka is part of Squad 130, the worst squad in their academy. However like all heroes Maka's team's time is coming and a threat greater than anything they could ever prepare for looms over them anll. Maka X Soul. Rated T for language and gore.


Chapter 1

It was a cold, winter evening. The moon was full and glowing, the sky was black and the only sound were the screams below. The witch gently bobbed along, hovering along on an oversized pumpkin. It's carved face grinning wickedly as it lazily floated along. Atop it sat a pretty girl, dressed in purple. She smiled sweetly as the ant people ran around in fear below her. She giggled to herself and began to hum a soft and sweet tune. She felt her pumpkin mount gently descending towards the ground.

From the ground another girl observed the witch. Her blonde hair stirred in a gentle gust of cold wind and her breath came out in white clouds. A voice sounded from her earpiece.

"Maka I'm in position." Soul "Eater" Evans stood in the shadow of a chimney, he too watched the comically oversized plant. Maka picked up the scythe that was nonchalantly leaned against the wall she was leaning against.

"BlackStar are you in position?" Tsubaki spoke calmly, as she was in a remote position viewing everything through remotely hacked CCTV.

"BlackStar?" All they could hear was static. Then they heard a loud shout.

"I am the almighty assassin BlackStar prepare to be destroyed!" The blue haired boy held a knife in his right hand and with his left he punched the air. The witch merely chuckled.

He took a few steps back and hurled himself off the roof, the pumpkin budged back a few inches and BlackStar shot past her like a blue bullet. He let out a petrified scream as he hit a window of an opposite house and went through it with a shower of glass. Maka swore under her breath and ran from cover, scythe held at the ready, Soul followed suit and threw himself off the roof like BlackStar did. In his hands he held a metal quarterstaff that doubled up as a stun rod, it's ends had electric crackling on them menacingly. He swiped it through the air with a loud hum and the staff made contact with the side of her head, there was a burst of light and a zapping sound. Soul grinned as he landed hard on the ground, finally they had caught a break. He looked upwards and his good mood evaporated.

A shield, shaped like a pumpkin, floated lazily around her. It was slightly opaque but he could still make her out. The shield dissipated and she held out her hand. Energy gathered in her palm and took the shape of a small pumpkin, spinning happily.

"Halloween cannon!" She chirped and it shot at Soul, it hit him in the chest and exploded. Maka watched in horror as Soul's limp body was thrown across the street. He didn't move. Maka screamed in anger and charged at her. More pumpkins burst from her hand and they pelted the road. Maka dodged them as they struck the ground and exploded into puffs of purple smoke. She darted from side to side and finally she sprang up with explosive strength. Maka swung the scythe through the pumpkin and split it in half. They both hit the ground and faced each other. The witches hand glided into a small pouch on her hip, she pulled out three softly glowing pods that she cast onto the floor. They broke apart and formed human like shapes and they finally formed.

Humans with pumpkin heads. Pumpkin. Heads. There facial features were similar to a carved pumpkin, with a wicked smile and cruel eyes. In their mouths there was a flame, like a candle. Maka screamed and threw herself to one side as a burst of fire erupted from the gap and almost engulfed her. As they began to advance on Maka, a knifes sliced through the middle of the trio. One of them broke in two with ĺlooöökk spray of green liquid and fell to the floor, the other two stepped back as a bruised and bloodied BlackStar stood before them. He spat blood and attacked the other mercilessly. Maka dodged around them and charged at the witch, she fired another pumpkin shot at Maka and she chopped it in half. The two halves exploded behind Maka that whipped at her skirt and coat, a burst of electric stunned the witch who was prepping another attack, Maka stabbed her through the chest and pushed against the scythe until it tore through her.

Maka stumbled and almost tripped, Soul caught her and smiled happily.

"We finally got one." She laughed. The witch's body broke apart into brown matter, it looked like coffee. Maka sniffed nervously and turned to Soul.

"That smells like pumpkin spice latte?" But there sat a soul. Glowing purple it gently hovered in the air, Maka took it and placed it into a satchel bag.

"Let's get back to the van." BlackStar came strolling over, twirling his knife between his fingers nonchalantly. The three of them limped up the road until they saw a black van parked off to the side in a side street. The only signs that the van belonged to anyone was the ominous glow of Tsubaki's multitude of screens and their academy's crest painted on the side, it was a rapier stabbing downwards that was backed up by a shield. The sword had a long vine curling from the hilt down the pointed tip of the blade. Along the vine were thorns and roses. It represented the ideals of the academy, elegance and sharp things. The door at the back slid open and Tsubaki sat at a padded chair, chewing on a pen. Their van was a mess, empty coffee cups and wrappers littered the floor and the floor seemed to have a stickiness that never left.

"Welcome back." Tsubaki didn't look away from her monitor.

"We got it!" Maka yelled triumphantly, she pumped the air wildly with her fist. They all got into the cramped back aside from Tsubaki, who was driving. The van was filled with the joyful sounds of hollering and cheering.

"Lord Death is going to be so proud!" Soul yelled and hugged BlackStar in a moment of rare friendship.

"Finally I'll be able to buy the first edition of Witch's Cauldron!"

"I can get my motorbike repainted!"

"It's a fake." Lord Death crushed the soul between his fingers in a puff of strange smelling smoke. The group stood in shocked silence.

"I thought you'd be able to recognise that Maka!" Death sounded disappointed. The team bowed their heads in shame. Using a single giant finger, he slid the brief case off the table which evoked a wave of sighs.

"I'm sorry you guys," Death rubbed his face, he sounded stressed. "You need to try harder, your squad only has four members out of ten so you will have to put extra work in." The group shifted uncomfortably. The posh looking phone next to Death beeped once.

"Sorry guys I've got stuff to do ciao~" He waved them out of the room. The group looked back at the door, slightly offended.

*Later in the day*

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Death reading some kind of banal report, he wasn't altogether bothered about such a mundane piece of paper, however he was bothered about the meeting. The door gently swung open then a tall and pale boy walked in.

"Sit down." Death suddenly became deathly serious. The boy slouched into the soft, high backed chair. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and grunted at the headmaster.

"What do you want?" He stared out of the window, disinterested.

"You know why you're here." The Headmaster glared at him. The headmaster towered over the boy, even when he was sitting down giving him an even more intimidating impression along with the bone white mask cast a malicious seeming aura around him, well that is until he starts talking.

"I know why I'm here, but what do you intend to waste my time with?" He snapped.

"Squad 130." The phrase snapped the boy out of his attitude.

"You're not being serious!" He gasped.

"I am." Death said gravely "They need someone like you." The boy's face went pale and he slumped.

*The Squad 130 common room*

"Oh man I'm beat." BlackStar threw his arms back and yawned loudly. Maka didn't respond, she simply stared at the floor, sullen and withdrawn. The fading sun's rays cut through the windows and gave the stone brick corridor a heavenly look to it. People looked at them as they came past and she felt their gazes burning into her. They were after all considered to be the runts of the academy, the failures, the losers. They couldn't complete a single mission, kill a single witch or capture a single black market magical item. They were useless. The group stopped in front of a looked door, above it was a plaque that had "130" written on it. The door swung open and revealed a spacious but messy room. In the far corner there was a desk that seemed to be wheezing under the combined weight of a pile of books haphazardly stacked across it's surface. There was also a huge bank of monitors at the desk for Tsubaki to use, in their common room there was also a two fat sofas I front of a TV which they would often sit around and eat their meals together. Like a family. Maka threw her bag down and it hit the table with a loud thump and a screech. Everyone stared at the bag as a lump inside of it began to shuffle around. The flap fell open and revealed a black cat. She was wearing a purple hat and had a bell around her neck. The cat looked at Maka and purred.

"Hello again, nyah!" Maka screamed and fell backwards.

"Don't be afraid I'm just an adorable little kitty cat, nyah!" The cat came to Maka's feet and sat on all fours, Maka let out another ear splitting screech.

"You're that witch!" Soul bellowed and jabbed at her with his staff. The cat pounced backwards in an incredibly graceful backflip. The cat giggled like a small child and scuttled around the room as Soul chased the cat, trying to jab at her with the staff. She went full speed as she ran towards the wall and at the last second she darted in the other direction. Soul wasn't as agile and hit the wall face first, he fell over and clutched at his nose. The door swung open with a crash and Death stood at the doorway with another person.

"Hey you guys~" Death chirped.

"I'd like you to meet the newest member of your squad!" He shoved the boy in front of him.

"His name is Kid and he is my son."

A/N: Yas new fic time yaaay. Sorry for not updating for like a month I've been moving house and ill and all sorts of nasty shit has been going on. Plus I had my mock exams, in the next couple of weeks I will have moved and hopefully I will be back to normal. Ciao~~~


End file.
